


What Happened To Ramsay

by HATDGR



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-05-16 10:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19316542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HATDGR/pseuds/HATDGR
Summary: 拉姆斯原本还算正常，席恩想。至少在他死前是这样。





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：Ramsay死前的性格参照《Misfits》中的Simon，因此前期有互攻倾向。有轻微的Euron/Theon和Robb/Theon提及。OOC是必然的，对Ramsay有轻微洗白（至少前期是这样）。后期会有NC17。辣鸡文笔在线写文，不喜勿喷，雷逆或洁癖请谨慎观看。

事情本不该是这样的。席恩停止挖那六英尺深的坑，抬起袖边擦掉额头上的汗水。他挺直酸痛的背，警惕地环视四周。不远处的汽车引擎仍然发出隆隆的响声，席恩没想关掉它，因为总有种让人不寒而栗的感觉追随着他，他希望现在能有谁从树丛或桥墩下窜出来，这样他就能名正言顺地驾车离开，而不是继续挖这眼前该死的深坑。

拉姆斯的尸体被麻袋包裹，事发后他们没用多久就将他装了进去，席恩和他的那几个 “好哥们”，其中一个提出将尸体埋在社区外的桥下，其他人面面相觑，都面色如纸，显然难以从误杀他人的事实中缓过神来。最后是席恩鬼使神差地说: “我有车，把尸体交给我处理吧。”于是两小时后他便来到这里，怀着满心惊惧担忧为其挖掘坟墓。

他从没想过真的伤害拉姆斯，至少不是杀了他。席恩苦涩地想，愈发对自己当初的行为感到懊悔。起初是瓦雷对这个有点古怪的男孩有兴趣，那次，在瓦雷的怂恿下，他们几个将拉姆斯堵在厕所里，推搡间用言语羞辱他，并要求他脱下裤子。

“听说有智力缺陷的怪胎往往有一根大屌，不然像史塔克大小姐那样的人怎么会感兴趣呢？”瓦雷说，“想想看，一张变态的脸配上一根怪物般的大鸡巴！我能笑一整天。”

“我没有智力缺陷。”那孩子比他们低一年级，席恩站在几个同伴后面，饶有兴趣地端详瓦雷所说“连环杀手的脸”。拉姆斯的目光总是十分专注，盯着人看久了确实有些毛骨悚然的意味。他开口反驳，声音温顺低沉宛如羔羊。这小子犯了错误。席恩心里想。他以为逆来顺受就会被放过，殊不知这样只会激发其他人的施虐欲。

“你没有？如果你足够聪明，就该按我们说的做，怪胎。”高大的乔什是学校的篮球明星，他伸出大手推搡小个儿男孩的脸，后者被推挤得失去平衡，砰地一声撞倒在厕所隔间的门前。几个人一同上前抓住他的胳膊，不顾其挣扎扒下了他的裤子。

男孩哭了起来，蜷起双腿试图缩成一团。这场小游戏开始变得无聊了。席恩终于站出来，在瓦雷试图拽掉拉姆斯的内裤前将他们分开。“给这可怜人一个喘息的机会吧，你们把他弄哭了。”他向仍跪坐在地上的男孩伸出手，后者瞪着大眼睛看他片刻，最终迟疑地接受了帮助。席恩甚至贴心地为他提上裤子。“听着，我们只是和你开点小玩笑，没什么大不了的。”其他人都哄笑着附和起来。“你不会为这种小事就去找老师，对吧？”

“......不，我不会。”拉姆斯点点头，乖巧地回应。

席恩记得对方眼中一闪而过的感激之情，就好像他是什么救世主一样。席恩很清楚自己不是，那小子又犯了个错误——相信一个葛雷乔伊。看看拉姆斯如今落得了怎样的下场。席恩解开麻袋，让那张灰败无色的脸露出来。拉姆斯仍睁着眼睛，黑环围绕着惨淡的虹膜，他的眼睛看起来就像两颗廉价的玻璃珠。

别多想，这不是你的错。席恩将尸体推进坑底，男孩毫无反抗地翻滚半圈，松弛的四肢扭成诡异的姿势，他头向一边偏，受伤的那面朝下，尚未干涸的血污渗进泥土。席恩在坑边呆坐一会儿，站起身时头晕目眩，那种徘徊已久的呕吐感又回来了。这是你的错。有个声音尖叫道，他死了，你这个杀人犯。

几小时前的事仍历历在目，他们都在那条小巷里，拉姆斯倒在地上的躯体微微抽搐，铺满海报和广告的墙点缀着猩红的血斑。乔什吓得全身僵直，就连瓦雷也好久都没说出一句完整的话来。

“你把他杀了。”有人在黑暗中支吾着说，席恩登时浑身发抖，两条腿像踩在海绵里。他回过头瞪着那人: “我们把他杀了。”血腥味渗进所有人的鼻孔，瓦雷第一个弯腰吐起来。“他死了，他妈的......我们该怎么办？”

埋了他。席恩将第一铲土送进坑洞，耳边仍回荡着自己的声音，冷静得仿佛不是出自他口。埋了他。关于拉姆斯的一切都如同刀片嵌进席恩的胸口，他呆滞的眼瞳曾经那样富有生机......

埋了他，埋了他，埋了他。

席恩以最快的速度填平土，而后逃也似地驱车向家驶去。一路上，拉姆斯的质问声都萦绕在耳边，离墓地越远声音越大。 “为什么？”现在席恩明白那不适感是从何而来了。“我以为我们是朋友......”

葛雷乔伊家的房子看上去如他父亲本人般老旧阴郁，门前院子里的杂草无人修剪，整栋房屋沉在静谧的黑暗中，没有一个窗口是亮着灯的。不过席恩早已习惯，甚至有些庆幸没人注意他开车回来。他进入车库，确保折叠门完全合上后才敢跳下车。他打开后备厢，将里面蹭的血处理干净，这期间拉姆斯的脸不断在他眼前闪现，几次吓得他扔掉抹布，差点摔倒在地。做好一切后，他从后院偷偷溜进房子，只觉得又累又饿，比几日几夜不睡还精疲力尽。

过度的惊吓让他脑子发昏。席恩安静地穿过走廊，从厨房的冰箱里翻出几包生冷的火腿。正当他用牙与塑料包装斗争时，身后传来一声清晰的钝响，吓得他撞上橱柜的门，冰凉梆硬的火腿砸在脚上。

“天杀的——攸伦叔叔？你何时回来的？”席恩刚出口的脏话卡在喉头，一对上那只炯炯的冰蓝独眼他便后悔了，老天爷，他还以为是亚拉！

“今天下午。”攸伦回答他的问题，继而问道: “我刚才看见你把车开进院子里。你为什么不从前门进来？”

“我把后车门撞出个小坑。亚拉看到的话估计会暴跳如雷......我可不想听她破口大骂。”席恩脑子里转得飞快，他不确定这种搪塞能不能骗过他叔叔，攸伦的目光仿佛能洞穿他的灵魂。 “父亲知道你回来了？”

“来这儿前我去医院见过他，亚拉也在那里。”攸伦走过来，沉稳得像头觅食的野兽，席恩发觉自己已经无路可退，他呼吸急促起来，意识到这栋空荡荡的房子里只有他们两个人。攸伦踱步到他面前，出乎意料地弯腰捡起地上的火腿递给他。 “好侄子，真想不到你已经长这么大。上次见面时你还只有茶几桌那么高。”他把席恩拉近又湿又热的怀抱里，揽着自己的小侄子向客厅走去， “我有很多话要说。来吧，夜晚还长着呢。”

——

拉姆斯•波顿不算很起眼的学生，在与他接触前，席恩只听说对方是个性格阴郁又不合群的异类。倒是拉姆斯的父亲卢斯•波顿很出名，在当地做地皮生意，早先老巴隆还没负债累累的时候，葛雷乔伊家还曾与他们有过生意上的来往。席恩年幼时曾去过波顿家几次，见过卢斯那位风度翩翩的继承人多米尼克•波顿，却未曾听说过有拉姆斯这个人存在。据说拉姆斯是老波顿早年风流逸事余下的孽种，男孩的生母三番五次去讨要说法，企图从庞大的波顿家族中掠取一份好处，后来不知怎的便再也没了音信，倒是这孩子被留在了老波顿身边。

原本席恩对波顿家的这些小秘密丝毫没有兴趣，他印象中这家族里的人个个都是令人避而远之的危险人物，关于卢斯•波顿本人的恐怖传闻与波顿家暗地里做的买卖和勾当都像是散发臭气的无底坑洞，聪明的人都知道不该靠近。席恩自诩是个将局势看得透彻的人，所以他更愿意去巴结那些史塔克家的小孩儿，虽然与他同级的罗柏向来众星捧月，对他的态度不温不火，但席恩还是打心底里想要融入这位大少爷的圈子的。

其实席恩也有自己的圈子，虽然都是些不务正业的狐朋狗友，罗柏也时常劝他不要与这些人走得太近，但席恩觉得总比给大少爷当个彻头彻尾的跟班要好。在瓦雷等人的衬托下，他这个破产大亨的儿子倒也显得金贵起来。席恩很喜欢被簇拥的感觉，在家里他从没真正得到过重视，即便是两个哥哥都意外去世后，父亲仍不屑多看他一眼。和朋友在一起时，他掌控一切，瓦雷等人对他唯命是从，也经常向他提些危险有趣的点子。

当拉姆斯•波顿被提起时，席恩的第一反应是想拒绝。虽然卢斯•波顿不见得有多喜欢这个私生子，但怎么说也挂着波顿家的姓氏，席恩是不情愿招惹的。

“他根本就是个小怪胎，平日里连句话也不说，就只研究自己带的那一两本书。”瓦雷说，“据说看的都是些解剖学之类的东西，瘆人得很。”

“只要他不主动招惹我就好，爱看什么书是他自己的事。”席恩极力把自己话语里的无趣放大，他不能告诉其他人自己在担忧找波顿家的麻烦会带来严重的后果，只能装作对此事毫无兴致的样子。

“本来也没什么，但昨天有人瞧见珊莎和那怪胎放学走在一起，还彼此有说有笑。”瓦雷显然没准备让此事轻易过去，席恩这下吃惊地睁大眼，情不自禁地问: “珊莎？珊莎•史塔克？”不久前他追求被拒的情景还历历在目，那抓心挠肝的羞辱感仍没有散去。虽说他并没有那么喜欢珊莎，但对方当众冷漠的羞辱还是让席恩很难下台。在那之后席恩甚至觉得自己没有以前那么受女孩欢迎了。

“千真万确。”瓦雷倚靠着墙，说这话时故意把手指捏得噼啪作响，“现在大家都在传那波顿小子有什么不为人知的魅力，能将葛雷乔伊家的年轻种马比下去。”听出对方话里揶揄的腔调，席恩涨红了脸威胁道：“小心点说话，波特利。我看你是不想要那口好牙了。”瓦雷闻言只是笑笑，不再往下说了。

他们之后便与其他几个人汇合，将拉姆斯拎进厕所好好 “教育”了一番。接下来的一周里，席恩一行人又三番五次对其进行骚扰，然而后者都一声不吭地忍受下来。直到在众人的逼问下，拉姆斯发誓自己与珊莎•史塔克只是见过一面，并无更多联系，席恩才消除心中的芥蒂，并承诺不再进行骚扰。

让席恩没想到的是，拉姆斯非但没有就此离他远远的，反而开始找各种借口接近他。在走廊里相遇时男孩总是试图和他打招呼，即便屡屡被忽视仍没有放弃。其余时间里，拉姆斯总像个幽灵般出没于各个角落，席恩总觉得有一双眼睛无时无刻不追随着他，如同两簇寒冷的火苗落在他的肩头。

这小混蛋是个跟踪狂。有天他终于忍不住将拉姆斯拖进厕所，正是他的狐朋狗友第一次欺侮后者的那间。男孩似乎被似曾相识的情景勾起了回忆，瑟缩着退进角落里，脸上复杂的表情叫席恩读不懂。这也是席恩感到苦恼的地方，像罗柏或是瓦雷，甚至那个臭名昭著的乔弗里，他们的情绪总是能在脸上找到蛛丝马迹，席恩总能从中辨析出对方想要什么，这点他从十几年看父亲脸色的生活中学得很好。然而拉姆斯却是个例外，除去被威胁时流露出的恐惧外，他往往维持一副小心翼翼的神情，与他父亲颇为相似的双眼总是在打量别人，但你却永远猜不出他究竟在想什么。席恩总是时不时从这个看似人畜无害的家伙身上瞥见些卢斯•波顿的影子，此事着实是叫人不安。

“你到底想怎么样？”他摆出恶狠狠的架势质问。永远别让敌人看见你的恐惧。席恩在心里默念。

“我想......我想或许你愿意和我做朋友？”拉姆斯试探着问，“你看上去很孤独，像我一样。”

席恩难以置信地嗤笑出声。朋友？他究竟是哪根筋搭错了才会觉得自己会愿意和他扯上关系？“我一点也不孤独，小子，你没见过我的那些好兄弟吗？”他上前几步，直到把对方逼到退无可退的境地，“还是说你喜欢和我们一起打发时间？或许喝马桶水对你来说确实算得上消遣......”拉姆斯闻言面色苍白，他当然没忘记乔什是怎么按着他的头，差点将他溺死在马桶里的。

见男孩不肯再搭话，席恩伸手抓住对方的肩膀，几根手指深深陷进肉里。“别他妈再跟着我，小杂种。”说罢，他便得意洋洋地离开，将拉姆斯一个人留在厕所里。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注:本篇中攸伦葛雷乔伊的外形更接近原著

攸伦•葛雷乔伊与家族中其他人都不同。席恩的父亲老巴隆早年算是个成功的商人，专心发展祖上的水产事业，他的几个兄弟中最忠心耿耿的是粗壮如牛的维克塔利昂•葛雷乔伊，常年来一直伴在巴隆身侧，席恩年幼时相当喜欢这位叔叔，甚至一度以他为效仿的榜样。伊伦•葛雷乔伊是个瘦巴巴的神棍，十几年前便脱离家族出去流浪，至今也没有回来。最后便是攸伦，这男人与其他几个兄弟大相径庭，席恩年幼时只见过他几次，印象最深的一次是在哥哥们的葬礼上，攸伦穿着一件漆黑发亮的长风衣，像一道安静的黑影穿过人群来到席恩身边。他抱起席恩，用两瓣冰凉的蓝色嘴唇亲吻小侄子的脸。

“你现在是葛雷乔伊唯一的继承人了。”他吐出的气息满是海水的味道，席恩感到陌生又害怕，但他扭头看了一圈也没见熟人的身影。“可是亚拉......”

“怎么，你想让一个女人凌驾于你之上？”

席恩艰难地吞咽，小声说: “她是我姐姐。”

攸伦一言不发地瞪着他，彼时这面目阴郁的男人还有完整的两只眼睛，如同锐利的刀刃威胁地舔过他的脖颈。席恩不知自己从哪来的勇气，他也干巴巴地瞪回去，暗自希望有人尽快来解救自己。片刻后，他终于被放下，攸伦离开前似笑非笑地说: “很好，小海怪，看来你还有点骨气。”

“小海怪，我离开的这些年都发生了什么？”

席恩回过神，提起手中的酒瓶灌了一口。他叔叔慵懒地靠在沙发里，穿着漆亮皮靴的脚搁在茶几上。 “父亲两年前得了中风，从那以后就一直待在医院。这些年我们的生意逐渐走下坡路，欠了不少钱......维克塔利昂叔叔去年出了车祸，这事你知道吗？”

攸伦抬起眉毛，似乎对哥哥的死讯并不吃惊。 “节哀顺变。那事发生的时候我估计正在海上，大海中央可收不到信。”他把手里的酒瓶放下，回身从自己的大包里取出一管碧绿的液体。攸伦走到哪都要带着个结实的黑色皮包，里面总是装满了稀奇古怪的玩意儿。有次席恩想偷看里面有什么时被逮了个正着，男人非但没有生气，反而笑嘻嘻地掏出瓶深蓝如墨的酒给他看。

“这是夜影之水，喝了它便能看见未来。”席恩害怕地退开，怪不得攸伦的嘴唇是诡异的蓝色，哪个正常人会去喝那种恶心的东西？

席恩望着男人手中的那管神秘的液体，不禁猜测这是否又是什么土著神棍配置的 “灵药”，他叔叔航海多年，去过许多人迹罕至的地方，能弄到这些富有巫术意味的东西也并不稀奇。

“这是从一个东方商人那儿得来的，在他出生的地方，人们都信仰一位 “红神”。这东西据说得到了红神的祝福，可以起死回生。”

起死回生？这词像一颗炸弹，让席恩顿时坐立难安。方才被攸伦分散的思绪又回到阴暗的小巷中去，拉姆斯尚未冷透的尸体就倒在他脚边。攸伦似乎没注意到他的不适，继续自言自语道: “只可惜维克多的尸体已焚，不然他现在或许能坐在这儿共享天伦之乐呢。”他转动蓝眼珠打量墙壁上悬挂的一排葛雷乔伊家族成员的画像，上面唯独没有他自己的，巴隆在与其决裂后便将他的肖像撤了下来。 “想想看，如果这真能起死回生，那我们会少犯多少错误......”他的视线最终落在席恩身上，席恩没搭话，暗自希望攸伦指的不是他而是自己。

“当然，归根结底这只是个有趣的纪念品，没人会真指望世上有什么起死回生之水，对吧？”说着，攸伦将小管抛起又接住，而后放回他的皮包里。他挪近了些，膝盖靠上席恩的腿，后者不自然地皱起眉。

“亲爱的小侄子，比起我丑陋的老哥，你长得倒更像他美丽又早逝的妻子......你的眼睛总是让我想起她。”攸伦伸出手拨开席恩额前的头发，进而扣住他的下巴，大拇指暧昧地停留在他的嘴角。席恩只觉一阵寒意由脊梁爬上，腹腔内翻腾着酸水上涌。他不想今天再吐第二次了。“你今天眼神总是涣散。在想女朋友？”海怪缠住猎物的四肢，残忍又兴奋地将其越捏越紧。

“没有。”席恩痛恨自己声音里透出的无助与恐惧，这让他仿佛又成了那个无依无靠的孩子，那个连亚拉都瞧不起的孩子，没了其他人的庇护便如同撬开的蚌般柔软。

“噢，或许是男朋友？”

拉姆斯的脸第一个出现在席恩的脑海中。不，你一定是疯了。席恩放在大腿上的手下意识收紧。你杀了他，他已经死了。

他浑身僵直，衣服被冷汗浸湿，却说什么也提不起力气逃脱男人的钳制。攸伦面无表情地望着他，席恩从未觉得如此赤裸，仿佛连他心底里最龌龊黑暗的秘密也被对方看了个干净。他的叔叔凑过脸来，像在葬礼上那样吻他的脸颊，没有温度的嘴唇蹭过他滚烫的皮肤。

“你看上去累了，小海怪。”攸伦放开他，温柔又甜蜜地喃喃道， “你去睡觉罢，我自己把行李搬去原来的房间。”

攸伦的房间从来没人动过，估计早已结满蛛网。不过这房子里本也多得是这样的空屋，一如他们逐渐崩坏没落的家族。席恩心里念叨的倒是别的事，他失魂落魄地站起身，在离开前不禁向攸伦的皮包多瞟了几眼。

——

罗柏提出要带他一同打猎，席恩受宠若惊，满怀期待地准备行囊，甚至亚拉的冷嘲热讽都没能破坏他的好心情。聚会当天他们一同前往马场，罗柏还带着他的两个弟弟，琼恩和布兰，最小的瑞肯则因为不能上马而被留在家里。同行的还有许多贵族子弟，这本就是富人们无聊之余的社交活动，也正因如此席恩才觉得光荣又自豪。能站在这儿便证明他被上流社会所容纳，即便许多富家子都对葛雷乔伊家持嘲讽鄙夷的态度，但席恩不在乎。只要他与罗柏搞好关系，其他人便只能笑脸相迎。

马场坐落在郊外的森林里，这里被开辟出大片空地，整齐的草场一眼望不到边际。马场东南坐落着造型华丽的建筑，其中度假区的设施应有尽有。马厩和狗舍则位于马场的西面，人们便从这里骑马出发，到广袤的森林中寻觅乐趣。他们一行人先进入酒店主楼，将行李安置好后，布兰不知为何闹起肚子，于是罗柏不得不留在酒店陪伴弟弟，剩下其他人决定先去喝一杯。席恩不想单独和其他人待在一起，于是找个借口脱身，离开酒店向马厩走去。

清晨的阳光尚且清冷，迎面扑来的风带着些刺骨的意味。席恩裹紧外套，穿过一排井然有序的宽大房屋，其中不时传出骏马的嘶鸣声。他并不很喜欢骑马，比起骑着胯下臭烘烘的四脚兽在不见天日的树林中抓几只可怜的野鸡，他更喜欢蔚蓝的海岸与金黄的沙滩。然而现实迫使他远离大海，在幽深的森林中越陷越深。席恩刻意避开工作者，不想这难得的宁静被人打破。他终于找到一间无人看管的马厩，马儿们见到陌生人后纷纷喷吐着热气骚动起来，席恩穿过许多修建工整的隔间，最终停在一匹纯黑色的骏马前。

这马不像其他的同伴躁动不安，只是沉默地盯着他靠近，如夜的眼仁里倒出席恩自己的影子。 “你不怕我，是么？”席恩试探着伸出手，呼吸逐渐加快——他很清楚这匹健壮的大家伙有多危险，或许它会突然扬起前踢踏碎他的骨头，或是嚼断他的手指。然而未知的危险让他兴奋不已，席恩笑起来，终于够到那黝黑的皮。黑马没做出任何激烈的反应，只是将炙热的气吐在他脸上。 “好姑娘。”他一只手抚摸马的前额，另一只手悄然伸向缰绳——

“你在干什么？”

席恩惊吓得收回手，马儿嘶鸣着脱离了控制。他失望地退开两步，看到门口站着的人——他背着光，打扮成一副驯兽师的模样，但席恩还是认出了对方。

“波顿？”

拉姆斯也看清了不速之客的脸，阴沉的表情顿时烟消云散。 “我、我不知道你也在这里。”他温顺地说，轻声细语同方才截然不同。

“我还想问这个问题。你也是来打猎的？”

“不，我在这儿工作。”拉姆斯露出小小的微笑，席恩不领情地拧起眉毛，直到对方终于恢复成先前面无表情的样子。 “这是我父亲开的马场，不去学校时我常来这里。”

“你是个训马师？”席恩难以想像对方骑着骏马奔驰的样子。虽然此时拉姆斯不再穿着不合身的衣服，平整的马甲勾勒出其下结实的身躯，席恩没想到对方竟然如此精健。他以前是瞎了不成？

“不，我负责管理隔壁的狗舍。”拉姆斯拘谨地答道。他们现在面对面站着，席恩发觉自己不知不觉将两人的距离拉得很近。他尴尬地后退一步，将视线从对方身上别开。 “听上去挺酷的。”他干巴巴地评价。

拉姆斯的眼睛仿佛被什么点亮了。 “或许你愿意看看我的女孩儿们？”他热切地说， “它们都很乖，我可以让它们表演些有趣的东西给你看。”

席恩嗤笑道: “你管那些狗叫女孩儿？难怪你对珊莎•史塔克不感兴趣。”他看到拉姆斯脸上的兴奋肉眼看见地消沉下去。 “你刚刚还管那匹马叫好姑娘。”他怒气冲冲地反驳。席恩登时红了脸，他没想到对方在门口站了那么久。

最终席恩还是答应跟拉姆斯到狗舍去看看。虽然事先知道是猎犬，但真看到那些庞然大物时还是把席恩吓了一跳。拉姆斯打开其中一个笼子，那猛兽立即冲出来扒住它的主人，从满是獠牙的大嘴中伸出舌头舔舐主人的脸。 “她叫贝拉，是这里最乖的一个。”与猎狗共处的拉姆斯似乎比平时多了丝危险的气息，让席恩的心脏砰砰直跳，甚至比方才接近黑马时还要紧张。他不知自己为何反应这么大，或许是因为男孩第一次在他面前展开笑颜，如同一张面具终于裂开缝隙，反倒叫人毛骨悚然。

“你可以摸她的头，她不会咬你的。”席恩差点出口拒绝，他应该转身就走，回到安稳舒适的酒店去。但那又太丢脸了，如果他怕狗的事情传出去......被众人嘲笑要比摸一条猎狗更让他吃不消。于是他蹲下身，拼命克服恐惧伸出手去。温暖的皮毛接触他的掌心，席恩睁开自己不知何时闭上的双眼，见那恶犬竟听话地坐在原地，甚至抬起头蹭了蹭他的手。

“她很聪明。”波顿的声音不知何时绕到他身后，盘旋在他的头顶， “她知道你不是敌人。”

席恩试探着揉弄掌间松软的皮毛，猎狗舒服地打起呼噜，用温暖的舌头舔他的手腕。它也没有看上去那么骇人。席恩想，放心大胆地伸出两只手揉捏贝拉粗壮的背。波顿一直沉默地站在他身后，仿若无声的幽灵，直到有什么冰凉的东西贴上他的脖子，席恩才惊觉对方站得有多近——拉姆斯的大腿正贴着席恩的背，手指像他抚摸猎犬那般抚摸他的后颈。

“你做什么？”席恩唰地站起身，差点将男孩撞倒。他又羞又恼地冲出狗舍，身后贝拉开始狂吠，紧接着整座狗舍都响起此起彼伏的咆哮声。他没走出几步远，拉姆斯便追了上来，拉扯他的手臂试图让他停下。“别碰我！你这个变态！”席恩顾不得自己听上去有多像个被骚扰的小女孩，潜藏在他心底的恐惧忽然爆发出来，让他觉得呼吸困难。这里只有拉姆斯和他的猎狗。如果拉姆斯把猎狗放出来怎么办？席恩幻想那些恶犬在树林中追逐他，将他扑倒在地，撕开他的喉咙，将他的求救声淹没进血泊中......

“对不起！我不是故意的！”拉姆斯挡在他身前，急促地解释道， “有时候我无法控制......控制自己。我也不知道自己是怎么了。”他的眼中写满了哀求，然而席恩猛推他一把，后者摔倒在地，一个小瓶子从裤兜里滚落出来。

“这是什么？”席恩在对方来得及反应前抓走瓶子，发现里面装了些白色药片，瓶子上什么说明也没贴。 “你嗑药了？”

“我没有。”拉姆斯站起来，脸上流露出不加掩饰的恐惧，他全身都开始发抖，但仍停留在原地，似乎是怕席恩会再次逃跑， “那是我治病的药。把它给我。”

“你放屁。”抓住对方的把柄让他的心情平复了些。“等我回酒店去，就让大家看看波顿家的小杂种每天都在磕些什么。”拉姆斯捂着头，一副痛苦至极的模样。这瓶子里必定是毒品。事情逐渐明朗，看看这家伙平时神经兮兮的样子，看看他现在痛不欲生的模样！席恩乘胜追击，他得意地笑着，将瓶子高高举在手里。“你刚刚在狗舍里想做什么？我要让所有人都知道，你这个怪胎！”

“把药还给我......”

“你以为这就结束了？等回到学校后你的噩梦才真正开始......”

“把它给我！”

拉姆斯脸上小心翼翼的表情无影无踪，他愠怒地打断席恩，说话的语调铿锵刺耳。

“把它给我，葛雷乔伊。”他说，“否则我会让你很后悔。”

拉姆斯•波顿仿佛变成了另一个人。此刻站在他面前的不再是可怜兮兮的男孩，而是冰冷濡湿的魔鬼。席恩所有的话都哽在喉间，他来不及犹豫便将药瓶扔给拉姆斯，后者抓住后立刻像得到救心丸般拧开瓶盖，当着席恩的面吞下一片。

“你们还好吗？”第三个声音的加入让席恩如释重负，他回头发现琼恩正从不远处向他们走来，显然是听到了部分争吵。“葛雷乔伊，你怎么又在到处惹麻烦？”

“用不着你管。”席恩嘴上这么说，心里却暗暗庆幸琼恩及时赶到。方才拉姆斯阴鸷的目光分明是要将他生吞活剥。琼恩的目光在两人身上来回几次，疲惫地揉捏起眉头。 “布兰的状况没什么好转，罗柏要带他回市里。你跟我们一起走吗？”

此时拉姆斯已经恢复冷静，又变回一副畏首畏尾的恭顺模样。他在琼恩看到前将药瓶塞进裤兜，看向席恩时仿佛在无声恳求。

“我们走。”席恩原本想要破口大骂的念头像被掐灭的烟头般掉进草丛。他与琼恩离开时，远处仍隐约传出猎犬不安的狂吠。

——

他必定是疯了。

席恩赤着脚穿过走廊，沿着老旧的木质楼梯上到三楼。亚拉曾在阁楼里藏了许多稀奇古怪的玩意儿，她将其称为自己的“宝藏”，禁止其他所有人靠近。然而年幼的席恩总是能找到办法躲过姐姐的监视，从阁楼里偷些玻璃珠和蜡笔出来。

不知从何时起，亚拉不再往阁楼里藏东西，阁楼也不再是被禁止进入的藏宝洞。如今这方窄小的空间早已落满蛛网和灰尘，角落堆叠的箱子里装着那些亚拉曾经视如珍宝、如今却忘得一干二净的东西。席恩把纸箱挨个搬下来，从中仔细翻找。他只依稀记得姐姐年少时的叛逆模样，扎着一头乱糟糟的辫子，花花绿绿的丝带散落在肩头。她从不知哪里搞来一些廉价的化妆品，将自己的脸涂成电视节目里花枝招展的样子。她的指甲总是涂着稀奇古怪的荧光色，配上朋克风格的衣服，整个人看上去像个滑稽又疯癫的机车党。

如今的亚拉则打扮得像个男人，朴素的脸上除了疲劳什么都没有。席恩一边想着，一边掏出那些过期的化妆品来。他挨个挑捡，最终找到了自己想要的东西——半瓶荧光绿的水性指甲油。

他急切地回到楼下，在前往浴室的路上紧张得嘴里发干。席恩轻轻关好门，然后才打开灯。他把指甲油放在洗手台上，然后是一个小空瓶，最后是那瓶碧绿的药水。

几分钟前惊心动魄的历程仍历历在目，攸伦的卧室门虚掩着，里面传来响亮的鼾声。一切都仿佛命中注定。他蹑手蹑脚地溜进屋子，四肢跪趴着避免发出更多声响。他爬到皮包前，一点点拉开拉链，期间不停回头查看床上酣睡的人。攸伦四肢大开睡得正香，被子被踢到一旁，结实的胸膛缓慢地起伏。

他不敢相信自己就这样轻松拿到了攸伦的宝贝。席恩将指甲油兑上水，搅拌成与药水几乎相同的颜色。他将药水倒进小瓶子，接着用新配制的混合物替代它。做好一切后，他将替代品偷偷回到攸伦的卧室，他叔叔仍维持着几分钟前的姿势鼾声如雷，席恩以最快的速度把东西塞回原来的位置，而后悄无声息地退出房间。

或许他应该为此得到个“潜行大师”的称号。在回卧室的路上，他有些自豪地想。一想到拉姆斯的尸体还埋在潮湿的桥墩下，席恩心里不由得沉重下来，他不能冒险去开车，引擎的声响势必会吵醒攸伦。

明天。席恩想，如果一切顺利的话，他明天放学后就想办法把尸体带回来，老宅子的地下室里有个足够容纳男孩的冰柜。他仔细考虑如何使用这瓶来之不易的“东方纪念品”，最终决定用针筒注射的方式将其打入男孩体内。这便是最保险的方法了，席恩坐在床边，静静端详手中的药剂。但愿攸伦和他的神话故事是对的。

——

“父亲，拉姆斯昨晚没回来。”

多米尼克在黑色大理石地面上不安地调换重心，他的声音在空旷的房间中回荡，两旁足有三米高的雕像们肃穆而立，用一双双毫无生机的白目望着他。在房间的尽头，他父亲坐在一套乌黑透红的桌前，半晌才从手中的文件里抬起眼。

“他不在马场？”

“我打电话问过了，马场的主管说从上周末起就没见着他。”

“说不定是去哪鬼混了。”卢斯•波顿将视线重新移回文件上，说话声音不大却异常清晰，“等他缺钱了自然会回来。”

“拉姆斯不会出去鬼混。”多米尼克不甘抗议道， “至少他不会一声不吭就离开。”

“你指望我去找他吗？”卢斯不以为意地问， “当初坚持留下他的是你，他是你的责任。”

“父亲，至少允许我派几个人去找他回来，我保证不会造成任何损失。”

老波顿只是望着他的儿子，在那双淡灰眼眸鬼魂般的凝视下，多米尼克知道父亲是想让他知难而退，但想到自己那不知流落何处的弟弟，他心中便又升起一股固执的勇气来。拉姆斯只有他可以依靠。

“他不值得让你这么在乎，多米尼克。”卢斯最终做出了让步。派几个人出去找个乳臭未干的孩子并不碍事，真正让卢斯不满的是多米尼克对于拉姆斯的态度。他的儿子竟然肯为那个一无是处的私生子与他当面叫板，在此之前多米尼克绝不会有如此胆量抗拒他的意思。

“他是我弟弟。”

他听见多米尼克坚决地回答。

——

“然而他是我弟弟，我还能怎么办呢？”罗柏放下手中的芥末热狗，口齿不清地对着电话说。席恩猜电话那头大概是之前与他们同去马场的人之一，那天过得潦草又匆忙，他、罗柏与琼恩三人将布兰送到医院，等那小家伙情况终于稳定下来后已是黄昏了。在那之后三人都疲惫不已，在医院附近的小餐馆随便吃了点东西才分别。那些公子哥们都被留在了马场，估计到最后也搞不清罗柏他们究竟去了哪。

他不愿回想在马场与拉姆斯相遇的事。自那以后拉姆斯再也没来学校，据说是生了场大病。席恩不免将其与马场上拉姆斯的诡异行为联系在一起。如果那小子真的有什么严重的疾病呢？如果当时他真的没有恶意......越是这样想席恩便越是愧疚，他心知自己的反应太激烈，如今想来，他也不禁感到困惑。明明其他人就算当面调情他也可以一笑而过的。

然而在那昏暗的狗舍里，当拉姆斯的声音包裹着他，微凉的手指摩挲他的脖颈，席恩心底里某种混杂着恐惧的兴奋感忽然爆发出来，几乎将他冲进欲望的漩涡中心。他回想起拉姆斯被马甲勾勒出的身体曲线，不禁好奇层层布料之下究竟是怎样的光景。

然而这只能是个秘密。席恩决不会让任何人知道他对拉姆斯•波顿抱有怎样龌龊的小心思。

“席恩，上次的事我都没来得及向你道歉，对不起。”罗柏不知何时已撂下电话，用笑意盈盈的蓝眼睛望着他，“原本是想见识一下你的箭法，可惜只能等下次了。”

席恩有些吃惊，他不知道罗柏有这么了解他。毕竟没几个人知道他曾跟着维克塔利昂叔叔学过两年射箭。 “没关系，以后有得是机会。”他边说边将振动的手机从裤兜里掏出，看到上面陌生的号码便习惯性地挂掉了。几秒后，一条短信出现在显示屏中，上面写着：

你明晚有事吗？

紧跟着又是一条:

我想和你谈谈。

“说起来，明晚我要去下城区参加派对。有兴趣和我一起吗？”罗柏吃掉剩下的热狗，鼓着腮帮子拍拍手，见席恩盯着手机屏一言不发，不由得有些尴尬， “当然，我不是指我们两个......还有其他人一起。如果你有别的安排——“

“我很乐意去。”席恩合上手机，在改变主意前接受了邀请。


	3. Chapter 3

席恩安静地坐在驾驶座上，透过脏兮兮的挡风玻璃紧盯不远处的房子。从这里可以看到攸伦房间的窗户，黢黑得犹如一张巨口。他手腕上的表滴答作响，自停在这儿起已过去半个小时，整栋房屋仍如同死寂般悄然无声。他不安地整理指甲，将里面的泥土仔细剔除。铲子同拉姆斯的尸体静静躺在后备箱里，席恩不时回头打量，有种莫名的恐惧缠绕着他，即便拉姆斯不太可能像丧尸电影里那样突然从后座窜出来撕咬他的脖子，但席恩的神经仍旧绷得紧紧的。

或许攸伦不在家。他想，终于下定决心打开引擎，将车拐进自家车道里。毕竟他将车偷走时还算顺利，席恩边说服自己边开门下车，他还未来得及打开车盖，一双手便搭上他的肩头，吓得席恩差点栽倒在地。他转身对上亚拉饶有兴趣的脸，不禁破口大骂: “该死的！你是想吓死我吗？”

“你怎么像小姑娘一样？”亚拉皱起眉，席恩很难忽视她眼底厚厚的乌黑。她姐姐想必又是与他们不尽人情的病重父亲度过了几个不眠不休的夜晚。 “我不在的几天发生了什么？”

“......攸伦回来了。”席恩决不会告诉亚拉任何关于拉姆斯的事，她一定会发疯的。

“我知道，今天下午我回来时正碰见他离开。他还说很可惜不能和你好好道别。”

“他离开了？再也不回来的那种？”狂喜冲上席恩的大脑，他一直担心自己拙劣的替代品会不会被对方发现，看来攸伦也并没有他想得那么多疑。

“至少短时间内不会。”亚拉探究地扫视他的脸，席恩努力维持面无表情的样子，心里不由得回想起今天中午发生的小插曲。彼时他与自己的狐朋狗友像往常那样穿过足球场外的小径，说笑间却被迎面走来的陌生男人拦住。男人中等个子，穿着不合时令的黑色大衣，一对目光锐利的小眼睛紧盯着席恩。

“你是席恩·葛雷乔伊？”

席恩本该为对方语气中的轻蔑恼怒，但男人紧接着问：“你知道拉姆斯去哪了吗？”

他像被雷劈中般僵在原地，原本嬉闹的几人都不约而同安静下来。“干嘛问我？我和他又不熟。”

“是吗？”男人的目光仿佛能洞悉他的灵魂，席恩不安地咬起嘴唇，手臂上的汗毛战栗起来。 “据我所知，他最后一次被见到时和你在一起。”

怒火短暂地盖过恐惧和愧疚，他粗鲁地反驳道: “听着，我不清楚那小怪物到底去了哪，也不在乎。如果你想问更多问题，最好叫警察来找我。”

男人没说什么便离开了。等他走远后，瓦雷才嗫嚅着低声问: “你把那事处理好了，对吧？”

“废话。”席恩盯着男人离去的方向，看到的却是拉姆斯的脸被泥土掩埋的景象。 “肯定是波顿家的人。放心吧，他们不会报警的。卢斯•波顿自己干了太多不能见人的勾当，他们说什么也不会去找条子报案。”

“席恩？你真的没事吗？”亚拉皱起眉，语气认真了些。 

“我好极了，倒是你看上去像刚从坟地里爬出来。”席恩揶揄道。亚拉狠狠拍了他的后脑勺作为回应，之后便撇下他上楼去了。在确定姐姐上楼回房后，席恩立刻折返回车库，将尸体用塑料布裹着拖进地下室。许久无人问津的地窖阴冷潮湿，席恩把冰柜上堆砌的纸盒扫到一旁，费了好大力气才把尸体搬进去。早先将其挖出来后席恩便急不可耐地将药剂打进男孩的尸体，然而几个小时过去了，拉姆斯仍然没有任何苏醒的迹象，他头上的伤口已经开始腐烂，散发出阵阵腐烂的臭气，那气味直到席恩回到卧室后仍隐约徘徊在鼻腔中。

他平躺在床上，想象自己离开这破败的家，离开这座城，到没有人认识他的地方去。或许他应该开始做逃走的打算了，席恩想，在某个小镇隐姓埋名一生总比待在监狱要好。

席恩翻身闭上眼，试图坠入更安全的睡梦中去。

——

房间里四下昏暝，震耳欲聋的音乐和酒杯碰撞声围绕着他，如同炙热的火舌舔舐他的耳廓。罗柏戴着顶纸折的生日帽，那蠢东西在他头顶竟也有些王冠的样子。他手握酒瓶摇摇晃晃地从沙发里坐起身，嘴里嘟囔着些没人能听清的话。

席恩有些喘不过气来，他推开打起瞌睡的小卡史塔克，踉跄着站起身，忽略几个陌生姑娘的搭讪径直冲进卫生间。惨白的灯光在头顶旋转，席恩在洗手池前整理乱成一团的头发，将领口沾染的酒液洗掉。镜中的他看上去憔悴又颓废，眼底积瘀着连续几夜失眠带来的乌青。

他的思绪在酒精的作用下愈发不受控制，席恩发觉自己无时无刻不在想着那个根本不在这里的人。他想象拉姆斯•波顿穿着那套令人着迷的驯兽师制服，在灯光摇曳的舞池中央扭动身体，两片薄冰似的眼眸染上酒精的迷离，席恩想要捧着那张脸，伸出舌头舔男孩的眼睛，舔过淡色的虹膜，描摹外层的黑环，将刀锋般锐利的目光吞食入腹。聚于腹部的不适感如同一只由体内生出的手拉扯他的肠子。他应该回到那些烂醉的朋友中去，或许再来上一瓶......然而当他找回角落的大沙发时，罗柏已经不在了，这醉醺醺的角落里倒是多了些席恩不想见到的人。

“罗柏去哪了？”他揪住离得最近的琼恩·安柏问道。后者从烟壶中抬起头，瞳孔散大无神。他口齿不清地回答：“他跟一个女孩儿走了，你可以去舞池里找找看。”

席恩无需再费心去舞池里搜寻，他远远便看到罗柏和方才女孩儿中的某个亲密无间地贴着彼此摆动身体。他见女孩抬起头去吻罗柏，便没趣地移开视线，试图从一塌糊涂的桌上找出尚未开封的酒瓶来。

“哈，瞧瞧我发现了什么？”说话的是拜拉席恩家的金发小混蛋，他手里拿着席恩忘在桌上的手机，边笑边将屏幕凑到其他几个同伴眼前。席恩顿时怒火中烧，他扑过去试图夺回手机，却被乔弗里躲开了。

“你和拉姆斯·波顿是什么关系？”乔弗里饶有兴趣地问，“我听说你和你的那些落魄朋友经常欺负他。说说看，你们都对他做了什么？”

“和你有什么关系？”席恩恼羞成怒地捏紧拳头，然而他心知肚明自己不能对乔弗里做些什么，谁都知道他那蛮不讲理的母亲十分不好招惹。 “把手机给我。”

“ ‘我们可以找个时间好好谈谈。’”乔弗里用肉麻的腔调念出短信，身边的人都大笑起来， “可真含情脉脉。你们不会是......”

“我一点儿都不喜欢那个怪胎！那只是——只是个捉弄他的游戏。”席恩虚弱地反驳。所有龌龊的念头此刻都变成耻辱，让他感觉犹如在众目睽睽之下被剥光。 为什么波顿总是会坏他的好事？席恩恶毒地想，有些人就是不知该何时滚开。“你们想要点乐子？把手机给我。”

他接过手机，在几人好奇的目光下拨通了那个号码。

——

席恩有些后悔了。

酒精的作用开始消退，罗柏仍没有回来，其他几个熟识的人也都相继离去，只剩乔弗里和其他恶劣的公子哥同他坐在一起。

他开始隐隐希望拉姆斯不要上当，或许这样对他们都好。然而正当席恩胡思乱想时，那个熟悉的身影已经进入了他的视野。拉姆斯穿着与席恩幻想中截然不同的、过于保守无趣的黑色衬衫，衣领严丝合缝地包裹他苍白的脖颈，让他看上去与周围的环境格格不入。男孩的目光很快便搜寻到席恩，他脸上挂着拘谨的微笑，在看到乔弗里等人后犹豫地停在几步远的地方。

“我没想到还有这么多人......和你在一起。”男孩在众人戏谑的目光中不安地拨弄着鬓角的碎发。席恩摆出一副困惑的样子，故作惊讶地问：“你怎么在这儿？我不记得有人邀请你来参加派对啊。”

男孩困惑地皱起眉，用那双无辜的大眼睛瞪着他。 “可你给我打了电话......”

如果不是其他人还看着他，席恩几乎想要结束这场愚蠢的游戏了。但他干巴巴地继续说: “哦，我一定是打错了号码！那电话不是打给你的。”乔弗里和他的同伴闻言都哄笑起来， “抱歉，让你白跑了一趟。”

“既然来了，我倒是有问题要问你。听说你是个喜欢嗑药的毒虫，是真的么？”乔弗里突然发问。拉姆斯看上去像只被踩了尾巴的野猫，他捏紧拳头，嘴唇抿成一道直线，下颚线条因愤怒变得僵硬。他转身想要离开，然而乔弗里的同伴中有个人高马大的家伙站起来挡住了去路。“我在问你话呢，野种。”席恩依稀记得那个大个子叫罗戈，他忽然伸手拽住拉姆斯的胳膊，后者试图挣扎，被毫不留情地一拳打在小腹。嘈杂的音乐盖过了男孩痛苦的呻吟，他下意识地蜷缩身体，很快又被拖起来揍上几下。直到拉姆斯不再反抗，几人便将他拖向厕所，席恩惊惶地起身跟上去，大声叫着：“够了，这不过是场游戏！”

“游戏还没结束呢。”乔弗里嗤笑道， “还是说你愿意接替他的位置？”

席恩也曾旁观瓦雷和乔什将男孩推搡到厕所的角落欺侮，不同的是这次事情脱离了他的控制。拉姆斯被两人牢牢钳制住，罗戈恶劣地摸索他的全身，粗鲁地将平整的衣服拉扯揉皱，最终从上衣兜里翻出一个小药瓶来。

乔弗里将药片倒出来端详，失望的发现里面并不是毒品。“都是些根本没用的垃圾。”说罢，他将药片统统倒进马桶， “我看你也没有吃它的必要了。”拉姆斯停下挣扎，面无表情地盯着所有的药被冲走。

“你会后悔的。”他最终从牙缝里挤出这句话来。

“你在威胁我吗？”乔弗里难以置信地睁大眼，罗戈一拳打得拉姆斯偏过头去，血很快从他的鼻子里流出，经过嘴唇和下巴滴落在黑色的衬衫上。罗戈正准备再出手，却发现男孩竟笑了起来。众人面面相觑，空荡的洗手间只剩下拉姆斯断续的嗤笑声。

席恩的心脏几乎跳到了嗓子眼，他认得这种深入骨髓的恐惧感，如同阵阵阴风激得人汗毛直立。拉姆斯吐掉嘴里的血，咧开嘴扯出一个殷红的笑脸，暴风般的眼中闪烁着狂怒。 “这不是威胁，是提醒。”话音刚落，他猛地肘击身后的桎梏者，在对方失去平衡后趁机挣脱，随后如同脱缰的野兽般扑向罗戈，恶狠狠地从那张惊慌失措的脸上生生嘶咬下一块肉来。触目惊心的红溅满了拉姆斯和罗戈的脸，还有许多喷涌向地面，顺着砖缝蔓延至席恩脚边。方才得意洋洋的几个青年早已连滚带爬地逃出洗手间，只剩下浑身瘫软的乔弗里缩在角落，罗戈的惨叫声、乔弗里的哭声、拉姆斯的笑声此起彼伏地回响在狭小的房间中。席恩只觉得双腿像灌了铅般沉重，他呆望着眼前地狱般的景象动弹不得，直到厕所里忽然间挤进许多人，他看到罗柏冲上去抓住拉姆斯，将他从那血肉模糊的可怜鬼身上拉开，琼恩和小卡史塔克也紧随其后，他们几个合力压制住拉姆斯，后者仍试图用手抓住在角落瑟瑟发抖的金发男孩。

“你不是喜欢游戏吗，小崽种？”拉姆斯与半小时前判若两人，他说话时嘴里还喷着血沫，整个人活像地狱中爬出的魔鬼，“游戏才刚刚开始啊。”

——

多米尼克带着几个保镖冲进一楼，拨开挤在厕所门口围观的人群，只见他弟弟被两个陌生的年轻人奋力擒住，正像条疯狗般扭动挣扎，半张脸都浸满了鲜血。至少那血不都是他的。

“发生了什么？”多米尼克瞥向在地板上血肉模糊的青年，两个保镖立刻无声地上前将其架走。见乔弗里手里攥着空空如也的瓶子，他的脸色顿时变得铁青， “你们把他的药弄到哪去了？”

“......他是个疯子！！你们应该叫警察来把他带走！”乔弗里脸上的得意早已被恐惧取代，他像个小孩儿般歇斯底里地尖叫大哭，多米尼克只得先将他从地板上拉起，免得对方在众人面前出更多丑。

“没人会被警察带走。”多米尼克与拉姆斯在面容上有几分相似，但却比弟弟要冷静许多。在遣散围观者后，他派人将拉姆斯带走，自己则带着其余几人回到二楼的贵宾室。

他终于抽出时间打量起这几个神色各异的年轻人，他们看上去不过是学生，除去方才痛哭流涕的金发小鬼外，多米尼克还认出其中之一是史塔克家的长子罗柏。剩下的人中有张让他略微惊讶的面孔——他记得那是葛雷乔伊家的儿子，多米尼克上次见他时对方还只是个孱弱的小家伙。

“很抱歉我弟弟让你们受了惊吓。我是这家俱乐部的负责人多米尼克·波顿。”多米尼克说，“拉姆斯的精神状况一直不太稳定，强烈的刺激偶尔会让他失去控制。那些药物是用来抑制病情的。虽然今晚他不知为何会出现在这里，但此事还请你们保密，我会联系伤者的家人，以沟通赔偿问题......”

“这件事不可能就这么过去！等我妈妈知道了——”

“我想你母亲不会像你一样愚蠢。”乔弗里话音未落便被另一个声音打断。贵宾室的门被推开，卢斯·波顿大步走进来，将漆黑的皮手套脱下来扔在桌上。他用颜色极浅的眼睛扫视房间中的每个人，在确定得到所有人的关注后平淡地说：“这件事我会处理。多米尼克，送他们离开吧。”

——

席恩身处广袤而静谧的树林间，浓雾四下弥漫，由密林深处蔓延至他的脚底。从这样隐秘的遮挡中根本看不到任何东西，然而距离不远处似乎有什么正在接近，于是他只得拉弓搭箭，凭借对声音的判断移动手臂。

或许是只野兽，也可能是人。事情发生得太快，眨眼间一簇庞大的黑影面向他跑来，四周的雾气被狂风吹得四散逃逸。席恩来不及多想，箭矢脱手而出，如一道闪电划开雾幕冲进黑夜。那巨大的东西跌跌撞撞地前行两步便倒下了，雾气渐渐散去，席恩隐约看见那是只畸形的四脚怪物，方才那一箭正中它眉心，伤口正汩汩流血。

他缓缓靠近，仍用箭尖对准野兽防止它突然袭击。走到跟前，他才发现那是只硕大的猎犬，块头可与狮子相比，它的皮毛乌黑发亮，像是被丝绸包裹着。席恩用脚踢踢它的肚子，那黑色的丝质物忽地散开，野兽的身躯如同被抹去的油彩般消散入夜，里面露出一具苍白赤裸的人类遗骸。

席恩只觉得胃里打结，他伸手淘进裤兜，却没能如愿找出手机。无边的树海环绕四周，他恍惚间觉得自己是世上最后一个人，唯一的同伴便是眼前这具冰冷的尸体......

“席恩。”有人从很远的地方呼唤他的名字。席恩循着声音快步向前，树林逐渐被黑暗吞噬，直到四周什么也不剩下，但他不敢停下脚步，到最后甚至狂奔起来。那声音不再指引他，而变成了身后追逐他的野兽，黑红的丝质物重新汇聚成硕大的身体，炙热的鼻息几乎灼得他发痛。

“席恩，不要逃。”野兽咆哮道， “我总会找到你的。”那团骇人的怪物周身燃起火苗，席恩跌倒在地，终于看清了对方的真实面目——那是由鲜血和火焰组成的神祇，变换着周身浮动的猩红波浪朝他缓缓靠近。

“你做出了选择。”它的脸起初模糊不清，但每走一步，神祇的身型都变得更像人类，直到他站在席恩面前，脸庞已经变为死去的男孩，死灰的眼与他对视。 “如今我是你的一部分了。”

席恩从地板上惊醒，浑身都被冷汗浸透。他久久不能从梦境中回过神来，一切都分明丝毫不符合常理，却又显得那么真实，如同被深深烙印在他的视网膜后。他跌跌撞撞地跑下楼，在到达客厅前与亚拉撞个正着。后者一见他便立刻质问道: “你怎么不告诉我还有同伴跟你一起回来？我差点被他吓出心脏病！”

席恩一时不知该如何作答。难道亚拉发现了冰柜中的尸体？就在这时，客厅中传出一个低沉而甜腻的声音来，让他霎时间脏腑发冷。

“席恩，你在那儿吗？我们的游戏还没结束呢。”


	4. Chapter 4

席恩吐出嘴里的血，他觉得整排牙龈都火辣辣的疼，便用舌头去舔舐那里——不知是不是他的错觉，他的牙似乎都被打得松动了。然而始作俑者仍不紧不慢地为地下室的门上锁，席恩俯卧的姿势让整个画面颠倒倾斜，他看到拉姆斯站在那儿，从脊背中不断涌出一些黑红色的流体。那东西像是有生命般聚拢在男孩的脚边，犹如大片盛开在地板上的花朵。

“你家有股腐烂的味道。”拉姆斯说。他身上的衣服是崭新的，席恩起先不明白那从何而来，但当男孩步步向他逼近时，那件大衣上的面料开始崩坏，逐渐融进他身后的流体中去。拉姆斯身上穿的根本不是什么衣服，而是那堆令人作呕的不明物体。男孩走到他跟前，居高临下地用那双玻璃珠似的眼打量他的面孔。 “你与之前不同了，葛雷乔伊。”

是你与之前不同了。席恩情不自禁地向后退去，背抵上水泥的墙壁。他没想到复活的人会是这个样子——拉姆斯的脸仍是灰白的，但与他之前的肤色其实差别不大。最可怕的是那些腐肉般聚集在他四周的东西，席恩几欲作呕，只见其中分出一条形状怪异的触手来，在他能躲开前扼住了他的咽喉。

“你与我记忆里的一点都不一样。”拉姆斯看上去似乎真的有些困惑，然而那触手在席恩颈间越收越紧，让他快要喘不过气来， “你现在看起来像条悲惨的蠕虫。”

放开我。席恩迫切地需要空气，然而却一句话也说不出。眼前的画面开始出现噪点，他发出嘶哑的声响，仿佛能听见骨头在自己的体内碎裂。然而当他快要失去意识时，拉姆斯却放开了他，让他像堆碎土般摔在地板上。

拉姆斯耐心地等待席恩恢复声音，良久，后者终于艰难地说: “是我救了你。”

“我知道。”拉姆斯的声音里没有怨恨也没有感激，他只是怪异地看着席恩，像是在思考什么， “不过是在你杀了我之后。”

“求求你，别再找我麻烦了......回家吧。”席恩痛苦地捂住脖颈，那里的皮肤已经开始变红， “你看上去糟透了......你需要帮助。”

那些流体忽然躁动起来，立刻涌向席恩，将他整个人贯倒在地。他的下巴磕在地上，四肢都被一股不知从何而来的巨大力量桎梏起来。他能感觉到拉姆斯也趴下来，手臂撑在他的两旁，冷如冰窖的气息喷洒在他的后颈，激得他全身发颤。 “不，我感觉好多了。前所未有的好。”男孩笑了起来， “别喊太大声，席恩。你姐姐会听到的。”

什么？席恩困惑地偏过头，他明明没出任何声音。然而当有什么冰凉的东西滑进他的衣服下摆，贴着他的身体向上滑时，他终于明白了对方的意思。 “不！你不能—— ”

“嘘。如果你姐姐打断了我们的小游戏，我就只能杀了她。那真是太可惜了。”

席恩无端想起了自己的梦，梦中的怪物也长着腐肉般的触手，所过之处都开始腐烂衰败。他也要同那草地和灌木一样烂掉了。席恩绝望地想着，却不敢再发出半点声响。

这一切都是他的错。如果他当初没有......

——-

席恩做了个愚蠢的决定。

自那次不愉快的酒吧事件已过去三天，头两天拉姆斯都没出现在学校里，等他终于来了，还是原来那副唯唯诺诺的样子，却始终躲着席恩，也再没给他发过短信。

学校里很快便传出男孩伤人的传闻，无论他走到哪里，大家都像看到瘟疫般作鸟兽散，就连平日里总喜欢找他麻烦的瓦雷也再提不起半点兴趣。愧疚像颗卡在鞋里的石子般横亘在席恩心底，有几次他远远看到男孩，甚至与他短暂地对视片刻，但后者总是低下头迅速加快步伐，连打个招呼的时间都不留给他。

不知为何，席恩似乎总是做出错误的选择。他不停地试图弥补过去的错误，却不知不觉间制造出更多麻烦。这一次，他终于决定做件以往绝不会做的事。这天他没同朋友们结伴回家，而是走上一条与家相反的路。他偷偷跟着那个慢吞吞的身影，在确定没人再看到后终于走上前去拍拉姆斯的肩膀，后者像惊弓之鸟般回过头连退几步，整张脸皱缩着，好像忽然间承受了什么巨大的痛苦。

“嗨。”到嘴边的话变成一句干涩的问候，席恩悻悻地收回手，挺直脊梁让自己看上去不那么手足无措。

“......你想要什么？”并非是句质问，男孩只是胆怯地望着他，两手紧张地抓着背包的肩带。席恩被接踵而至的羞愧和内疚扑了个措手不及，他张了张嘴，在对方的凝视下开口让他觉得自己像个调皮捣蛋被抓的小孩子。 “上次的事比我想得严重了许多......我不知道那些人会......那么对你。我很抱歉。”我没想到你会用牙齿撕下那家伙的脸。席恩没说，但他们都清楚那晚发生的最恐怖的事情是什么。拉姆斯皱着眉，片刻后缓缓说道： “你骗了我。”

“那只是个愚蠢的游戏。”席恩心虚地回答，男孩的视线终于离开他落向地面，嘴里重复着席恩的话，好像试图从其中寻找出合理的答案来。“没错，只是个游戏罢了。”席恩扯出笑脸，伸手拍了拍对方的肩膀，“所以我们没事啦？”没想到拉姆斯又露出那种痛苦的表情，缩着脖子避开他的触碰。席恩没花多久便意识到他闪躲的真正原因——男孩看上去很疼，他的肩膀上想必是有尚未愈合的伤口。

“你受伤了？”席恩的大脑飞速旋转，却怎么也记不起那晚拉姆斯的后背有受伤。“是那个拜拉席恩？他们这两天又找你麻烦了？”

“我、我自己摔倒了，和他们没关系。”

放屁！有谁会摔倒时把肩膀摔伤？席恩不知从何处升起一股怒火，他拉起男孩的手腕就要往回走，“你就默不作声地让他们打成这样？你应该把这事告诉学校。”

拉姆斯出奇地抗拒，最后竟大力甩开了他的手。席恩错愕地愣在原地，随后意识到自己的举动在对方看来有多荒唐——他也是那无数霸凌者的其中之一，他又有什么资格在此时做出虚假的关心？

“真的不是他们。”拉姆斯的声音里带上了不易察觉的鼻音，“......是我父亲。每次我失控后父亲都会惩罚我。”他的话像是一块重石，压得席恩喘不过气来。卢斯·波顿？席恩还记得那天老波顿走进房间时的情景，那个男人仿佛是他儿子的对立面，看上去冷酷又平静，脸上没有任何情绪可供席恩琢磨。他似乎是最无害的那种优雅绅士，然而此时拉姆斯的话将他父亲的形象彻底粉碎，席恩想象着男人蜕去那层温雅的皮，露出狰狞的恶魔面孔来。

在某种程度上，波顿家的人倒也挺相似的。

“......他用皮带抽了你？”席恩没得到回答，男孩转身继续向前走，这次微微佝偻的肩膀显得刺眼又明显。但席恩只是站在原地，目送那身影消失在街道的车水马龙中。

——

席恩从昏迷中醒来，他全身的骨头都要散架般疼痛不已，嘴里干涸得像是刚吞了几口沙子。有什么东西在他身下耸动着，他的大腿贴在那东西冰凉光滑的表面，双手也被束缚在背后。感官逐渐回巢，席恩惊恐地发现有什么正盘踞在他的体内，将他的肛门撑得发痛。

“有那么一瞬间我还以为你真的死了。”拉姆斯的声音终于彻底将他打醒，席恩忽然间便记起这几个小时里的全部经历——他将恶魔带回了人间，而那恶魔非但不感激，反而将他锁在自家的地下室里，用那堆血肉堆成的触手强暴他。席恩痛苦地呜咽出声，然而那流体又伸到他嘴边，暧昧地磨蹭起他的嘴角。

“你不会又想叫出声吧？”拉姆斯威胁地掐住他的脸，迫使他直视那双阴郁的眼睛。席恩记起自己的喉咙为何干涩又发疼，他被那泛着血腥味的触手多次伸进嘴里操弄，上一次那东西甚至突破他的咽喉继续向下，以至于他晕了过去......

见他乖乖不敢出声，拉姆斯满意地收回手，但那根拧在席恩肠子里的巨物仍不停歇地继续抽插着，将早已无法合拢的肉穴干得滋滋作响。席恩记不清自己被操了多久，在昏迷前他便已感觉不到任何明显的疼痛，只有被强行打开的怪异感，有时那触手甚至会顶上他的前列腺，给他的阴茎带去一股强烈的刺激。然而他一直也没能射精，拉姆斯看上去丝毫没有让他好受的意思。

“你本就该是这个样子。”他终于被放下来坐到拉姆斯腿上，肠道里的东西退了出来，让席恩不住颤抖，为了维持平衡不得不抓住男孩的肩膀。男孩的肩膀光滑而苍白，上面的伤痕早就消失得无影无踪，席恩忽然对一切都不确定了。他救回的真是拉姆斯吗？还是这只是个披着他皮囊的陌生人？

“一块任人宰割的、不会聒噪的肉，这才是你本来的面目。”拉姆斯扒开席恩尚未闭合的穴口，将自己的阴茎插进那软肉里。这是他第一次真正操进席恩的屁股，不同于席恩想象中的炙热，男孩的性器都是冰凉的，犹如一块硕大的冰，毫不留情地贯彻入腹。席恩的脸被涕泪搞得一塌糊涂，他不得不咬紧牙关才得以抑制尖叫，即便嘴里充盈着腥甜也不敢放松。拉姆斯控制起自己的身体要比控制那些流体要轻松得多，他每一次都准确无误地顶撞青年体内脆弱的敏感点，一边仁慈地伸出手套弄起那半疲软的性器，直到席恩喉间痛苦的哽咽变成细碎的呻吟，抓着他的手下意识地收紧。

席恩在他之前射了出来，稀薄的精液喷洒在他的小腹。拉姆斯又就着环抱的姿势在松软的肉穴中抽插了一会儿，随后将同样冰冷的黏液注入青年体内深处。一切禁锢着席恩的蛮力都消失了，他失去支撑倒在地上，男孩的体液从他仍然大开的后穴中缓缓流出。

“从第一次见你时我便想这么做。”拉姆斯好端端地坐在冰柜上，所有的触手都带着恶心的声响收回他的脊背，最终消失得无影无踪。他看上去又像个普通的、鲜活的年轻人了。“那时你是个趾高气昂的混蛋，看看现在的你，还有谁会害怕一个屁股里流着精液的席恩•葛雷乔伊呢？”

“......放过我。”席恩崩溃地嗫嚅道，“我不会告诉任何人的，求求你......”

“你苦苦哀求的样子倒是十分诱人。”拉姆斯说着，又抓住他的手臂将他拎起，席恩开始口不择言地哀求道歉，然而折磨他的野兽丝毫不被打动，反而恶劣地笑起来，让他的大腿去感受那再次挺立的性器。 “别以为游戏这么快就会结束，你的噩梦还长着呢。”

——

车厢里浸满了烟味，攸伦掐灭燃尽的烟头，打开车窗让新鲜的空气灌进来。车子停在空荡荡的废弃车库中，唯一的响动是不知何处传来的滴水声。

他看了看表，觉得时间应该差不多了。距离席恩偷走试剂已过去四十八小时，那蠢小子再不济也应该已经用掉了它。攸伦又点燃一根烟，将钥匙入锁，引擎的轰鸣顿时盖过了滴滴答答的水声。

伴着夜色，车子离开车库，驶进了更深邃的黑暗中。


End file.
